onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Boa Sandersonia
is one of the three Gorgon sisters that rule over Amazon Lily. She and her sisters are called the Gorgon sisters for supposedly heroically slaying a monster called the Gorgon. She is the younger sister of Boa Hancock and the elder sister of Boa Marigold. Appearance Sandersonia is a large woman who resembles a snake. Her large head is shaped like that of a snake's and her tongue is forked. Like the rest of the Kuja, she dresses in very revealing clothing. She is usually seen accompanied with the large panther, Bacura, at her side instead of a snake like the other Kuja. On her back, covered by her cape and her long hair, is believed by the Kuja, a set of eyes she and her sisters received as part of a curse for slaying the Gorgon. These eyes supposedly turn anyone who sees them into stone. Unfortunately, due to a little incident in which Luffy saw the back of Sandersonia's sister, Hancock, without turning into stone, this detail seems to be something else that Sandersonia and her sisters don't want anyone to find out. It is unknown yet what is really on Sandersonia's and her sisters' backs but Luffy seems to seen it before.One Piece Manga - Chapter 517, Luffy sees Hancock's back but does not turn to stone. Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Sandersonia has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. Being a part of her sister's pirate crew, she is one of the elite Kuja warriors.One Piece Manga - Chapter 515, Marguerite explains to Luffy that only the elite of the Kuja are pirates. Sandersonia seems to possess some sort of Zoan Devil Fruit power that allows her to turn into a half snake. Her sister Marigold seems to have a similar power. While these powers are apparently Zoan Devil Fruit based, the Kuja of the island attribute Sandersonia's and Marigold's ability to turn into snakes as part of the curse. In their transformed forms, the other Kuja state that Sandersonia and Marigold can do as of yet unseen technique called Saragi Dance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 518, Sandersonia turns into a half snake woman. History On the way back to Amazon Lily after one of their pirating exploits, Sandersonia and the rest of the Kuja Pirates encountered the Marine Vice Admiral Momonga and his men anchored in the middle of the Calm Belt. Heeding his calls for Hancock to come before him, Sandersonia accompanied her sisters in greeting the Vice Admiral. Despite the Vice Admiral's demands that Sandersonia's sister comply with the compulsory Shichibukai meeting in which Hancock lied about attending, Sandersonia joined in her sister's continued refusal to help the World Government in such a critical. After her sister turned all of Momonga's men to stone, Sandersonia and the rest of the pirates took the stuff they stole from the Marines and returned to Amazon Lily. After having arrived back, Sandersonia and her sister Marigold set forth to guarding their elder sister from any roaming eyes as Hancock took a bath. Unfortunately, as Sandersonia and Marigold were guarding, Luffy accidentally crashed through the roof of the bath they were guarding. Coming into the bath to see what happened, Sandersonia and Marigold found out that this man had saw what was on their sister's back while she was bathing. Realizing that this man had discovered their secret, the three sisters decided that Luffy had to die. However despite Sandersonia's eldest sister's attempts to turn Luffy to stone, Luffy was unaffected. Knowing that no one could be immune to her sister's beauty regardless of age and gender, Sandersonia guessed that Luffy's fear of death might be overwhelming any wicked desires. Though Sandersonia and her sisters couldn't eliminate Luffy then and there, the man was still captured. With Luffy captured and brought to the arena of Amazon Lily, Sandersonia accompanied her sisters to see this man be executed. After her sister turned three Kuja warriors to stone for rescuing Luffy from some mushrooms, the panther that accompanied Sandersonia's side, Bacura, was sent to devour Luffy. However despite her pet's ferociousness, Luffy beat him with sheer brute strength. After this and Luffy's continuing apparent refusal to her eldest sister's charms, Sandersonia accompanied with Marigold decided to take things into their own hands. Facing Luffy, Sandersonia and her sister turned into half snake women and prepared to attack this man. Sandersonia and Marigold, in their half snake forms, are currently attempting to attack Luffy with a technique called Saragi Dance. Trivia *Her name comes from the flower Sandersonia. *While Sandersonia and her sisters' title, the Gorgon Sisters, comes from supposedly slaying a monster with the same name, their concept is loosely based on the three actual mythological Gorgon sisters which includes the famous Medusa. References External Links *Sandersonia - Wikipedia article about the flower Sandersonia is named after *Gorgon - Wikipedia article about Gorgons for which Sandersonia and her sisters, the Gorgon Sisters, are named after Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Kuja Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Kuja Pirates